Bolt
This article is about the test subject from Universe Alpha. To see characters with similar traits, see Bolt (disambiguation). Bianca Bolt, or Bolt, once known as Blue Bolt, is an Aperture Science test subject. When she made her way to the Facility she was 17, though she has been there two years, and in the main timeline she's 19. Her birthday is in March though the day is unbeknownst to anyone but her. She is rude and sarcastic, often times seeming like a jerk when she's attempting to (harshly) knock some sense into the others into the group. While she has quite a few negative relations, such as her hatred of Wheatley and Kevin, she also is very protective of those she sees in a high regard, or at least on equal grounds. Basically, if she doesn't like you, and you mess with Emma, Carla, Sprite, Kat and on occasion Rick, you're screwed. Her mind is wired for puzzles and her body built like a truck, due to her years of testing. Despite being good at puzzles, real world problems confuse her, and she's reckless and bullheaded. If you get her her mad, she will use every ounce of her strength to destroy you. Physical Features As mentioned before, Bolt is built like a truck. Thick all the way through, muscles, hips, the whole package (and I might add, large breast area as well...). She's strong in her physique as a result of her childhood environment and testing for over two years now. She has light blue hair, with a dark blue streak through one side. Her eyes are purple, usually as cold as ice. She wears a black sweatsuit type uniform with an orange stripe down her right arm, and a blue on the left. On the pants, there's an orange stripe on the left side. She wears standard distribution Long Fall boots, same as Chell. Personality Bolt is hard to get along with. Her defiant, rude, sarcastic, and overall jerky personality make her come off as a bad friend. In one roleplay, the AIs of aperture were making a bad decision, so she started getting mad when they refused to listen to her warnings. She lost her temper and stormed off, waiting outside and overhearing Kevin insulting her. Of course, later in the roleplay we ended up with Emma and Carla, who were the only ones without a biological model, shorting out because they got into a pool. Bolt's warnings were jerkish, and brushed off, but she was simply trying to protect her friends. When she knows you well, you can either expect high respect and fierce protection from her, or immense hatred and fury at you. She's often sarcastic and dry, with a lack of much sense of humor. If she's laughing, it's usually because one of her enemies -cough cough Wheatley cough- is hurt or in a bad situation. She often worms her way out of a testing situation if possible, refusing to test for many AIs. Due to her stubbornness and refusal, she knows many secret passages around the facility. Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Universe Alpha Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Chaotic Good